


Red

by TheMessrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rlupin_kinkmeme, Food Porn, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMessrs/pseuds/TheMessrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you combine a submissive Sirius, fruit, and a horny werewolf?</p><p>1 Dec: See notes for disclaimer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Remus Lupin kink meme](http://rlupin-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/922.html) on LiveJournal. This is my first foray into more than softcore smut. I hope it reads all right!
> 
> Disclaimer: I didn't realise that there's another R/S kink ficlet titled 'Red' floating out there, which I just found recently. No title-stealing was intended on my part — the colour simply applied to the ties and the fruit in my story. The other story is sexy, go read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/161252).
> 
>  **Kink:** D/Remus, s/Sirius; teasing and ties.

Bringing the fruit to his lips, Remus gave an experimental lick first, then a moderate bite. The burst of sweet _zing_ on his tongue went straight to his groin, coaxing a low, drawn-out moan. Sirius stared so hard he felt as though he'd melt like the chocolate dripping down Remus's finger. Crystal clear eyes that were once pale grey and sharp were now wide — the colour swallowed almost entirely by black.

Sirius turned wordlessly onto his belly, a silent invitation for whatever Remus intended to do to him. Trust laced his every movement, from the lift of his hips to the fall of his head; inky black hair fanned out onto the crisp white pillow simply begging for Remus's fingers to run through it. 

He bit back the urge. There were more _important_ things to be done.

With an effortless flick, his wand was dropped carelessly over the side of the bed. Thin red strips of silky fabric — as vibrant as the fruit still dripping from his fingertips — wound their way up ankles, caressed the skin of thighs, lightly tickling; they wrapped underneath and over belly and the swell of Sirius's arse, spreading him open like the banquet Remus was yearning for. They continued upwards where they knotted at wrists and finished in a flourish through the rungs of the headboard, a playful bow on top.

Remus stretched himself over Sirius's prone body, just hovering without touching. A hand reached to test the strength of the ties. They were stable and tight enough to hold. A drop of juice, tangled thickly with dark chocolate, fell to the narrowing taper of Sirius's back, eliciting a soft, barely audible whine. Glistening, sticky lips curved into a slow smile at the sound and Remus dragged himself back to a kneeling position between the other man's legs. His eyes focused in on the stray drop that was rolling downwards in a steady trickle. Swallowing the last of the fruit in his hand, his body leant forward as both hands settled firmly on the backs of Sirius's thighs.

The tip of his tongue made delicate contact, tasting and _feeling_ just for a few beats. Then it dragged down, tracing the line of juice that teased its way into the hollow of a delicately arched back. Heat rose off of the moist skin, drawing Remus in like a seductive beat to a tango he knew by heart.

He could hear Sirius's breathing hitch and then catch oh so delicately when his cool tongue traced the crevice that led to a shadowy dip. Fingers gripped each cheek firmly, digging just a little to feel the muscle quivering underneath.

'Please…' came the whisper. Remus disregarded it as he lifted his head to blow along the wet trail. A choked gasp sounded from the head of the bed and he smiled.

One hand danced circles into the firm flesh, alternating between kneading and caressing — which earned him another muffled noise swallowed up by thick pillows. When he brought another fruit over, his mouth wrapped around the tip obscenely, tongue making short work of the chocolate coating it.

Before Sirius could process the sucking noises, his eyes shut tightly and his bottom lifted automatically. A gasping groan was coaxed from his throat at the slow breach of his opening. An unfamiliar thickness accompanied Remus's probing tongue, but it was warm and felt _delicious._

Remus dipped his tongue in a littler deeper and his eyes shut to surround himself in nothing but taste and touch. His fingers were streaked in chocolate after he'd finished the fruit, so he slid one in and felt a flutter in his chest when muscle clenched around him. The gasp was a little louder this time.

The heady flavour of chocolate mingling with the fruit's juices and that _something_ that was unique to Sirius drew a moan from Remus. The immediate response was so stomach-clenchingly satisfying.

Sirius tugged at his restraints and lifted his arse up a little higher, his muffled moan turning needy and drawn-out. But still Remus took his time and used just one finger. He was busy laving the ring of muscle with faint chocolate-tinged saliva that got sweeter by the minute. As though a little more of Sirius was standing out in stark contrast to the sweet fruit. It was the most erotic and exciting thing they'd done in a while.

Apparently Sirius agreed, because he was pulling at his restraints again, his head barely controlled in its steady rolling back and forth over the pillow, just this side of thrashing. It hadn't escaped Remus that his partner was steadily rocking against the sheets beneath him.

The hand keeping him open snaked around Sirius's waist and pulled him closer, effectively removing the friction and evoking a pitiful whine.

'Remus…' He'd lifted his head and tried to look around, just managing to see the light brown head from the corner of his eye. 'Please… Godric, I can't stand it!'

'Please what?' Remus asked, lifting his face to smile sweetly at Sirius.

Lust-filled grey eyes shut and he tried to steady his breathing, but the tension in his muscles was clear. 'Please… _please_ fuck me.' His voice, hoarse with want and need, cracked on the last two words.

Remus took pity and added another finger. Sirius dropped his head back to the pillow and groaned almost painfully. From this vantage point, Remus could see how red his wrists had gotten from the equally red ties.

'All right,' he said, after he'd pressed on that elusive bundle of nerves. Sirius jerked against him and muffled a string of curses in the pillow.

He held Sirius's hips aloft while the murmured spell coated him in slick gel. Before Sirius could turn round and say anything, Remus nudged the tip of his prick against the thoroughly laved opening and slowly pushed in.

Sirius clenched his fists and turned his head to the side. His eyes were shut tightly and he was sucking in short breaths. Remus felt a pleasant tingle at the sight. He looked down to see himself disappearing gradually in Sirius's body and couldn't withhold the satisfying groan. _Finally_.

It didn't take long to find a slow, steady rhythm. Sirius was pushing back impatiently, but Remus took his sweet time. Smooth push in, excruciatingly slow pull out. Over and over again until he had Sirius writhing and whining. And still he took it slow and steady.

'Remus!' was cried out desperately, and then one of the ties snapped from the strain. Sirius started to reach for his sorely neglected cock. Before he got anywhere, the red fabric slithered across his wrist and up his forearm, like a vine that had a mind of its own. It dragged the errant hand back against the headboard and lashed both wrists together. Another brilliant idea of Remus's when he first developed the spell. 

'Naughty, naughty, Pads. Can't have you coming too soon, can we?' There was _intent_ behind his soft tone. Sirius picked up on it and stopped writhing, but his hips kept pushing back and he muffled his groans in the pillow.

Remus took pity on him and thrust in _hard_ and _deep_ , hitting that sweet spot and angling his hips to rub over his prostate just so. Sirius cried out and bucked his hips wildly, spilling himself into the sheets without a single touch to his cock.

The tight clenching surrounding Remus drove him closer to the edge as he thrust deeply a few more times. His balls drew up tight and the tingling shot up from his toes as he shut his eyes and let himself go — a long, drawn-out groan and ' _oh gods, Sirius_ ,' on his lips.

Without pulling out of Sirius, Remus uttered _Finite_ and dropped down next to him with an exhausted rush of breath. A whisper of red fabric hissed over wood and skin and then the ties were gone. His arm wound around Sirius's waist, drawing him in to spoon against his back and nuzzle his neck. He always loved this part of lovemaking; the slow peace that would engulf them both like a rush of warm water. It was always unspoken, because they didn't or _couldn't_ say it out loud, but each felt it in their own way.

'You were amazing, Pads,' Remus murmured between lazy pecks on his partner's nape. One of his hands found Sirius's wrist and rubbed gently, soothingly.

'So w're you,' Sirius replied in a sleepy voice before dropping off into blissful unconsciousness.

***

After a surprisingly short nap, Sirius turned to the side and rested his chin on a propped up hand. He waited until Remus slowly opened his eyes, the soft green sleep-laden and comforting. The faintest glimmer tinted Sirius's gaze and a hint of a smile danced at the corners of his mouth.

'So… are there any more strawberries left for tomorrow?'


End file.
